Naruto the Emotionless Pokemon Trainer
by Dick Rash
Summary: Five years of training with root has left Naruto Emotionless. After a failed assassination mission, Naruto wakes up in the Pokemon world. Will this help him regain his humanity, or will he lose it deeper than it already is?
1. Emotionless

"Get up." Naruto was suddenly kicked in the stomach, waking him from his slumber. He winced at the pain, and he groggily looked up.

"Fuck man!" Naruto grumbled under his breath, mumbling about piss ass root bastards.

"Naruto-san," the root operative calmly replied. He paused behind his mask before continuing. "You cannot, under any circumstances, speak in such a vulgar way. Now, Danzo-sama is in his office. He expects yo to be there soon for your _training_."

"Who the hell is this Danzo guy you taking about, and why should I train I'm only six! I should be playing in the park with Kiba and Sasuke! So let me go you ass!" Naruto yelled. After a few seconds, Naruto realized his order would not be given. So, kicked him in the shin, or at least tried.

The root operative blocked the kick with his own foot and grabbed the child by the back of his shirt. "Let's go," he said coolly.

"HM!" Naruto replied childishly as he crossed his arms over his chest. The root operative led him out the door, and down into the hallways that connect to other hallways, and some other doors.

After five minutes-of Naruto kicking and screaming through his grip and the Anbu trying to calm him-they finally arrived to their destination. The root operative opened the door with his other hand, and walked in.

He bowed, placed the young boy next to him, placed his hand on Naruto's head, and made him bow as well. "Danzo-sama, here is the boy you requested."

"Good," he said behind his bandages. "You may leave."

The Ne operative nodded, and stood up. He barely glanced at the boy on the floor-who was glaring murderously at his master, Danzo-and left through the door. "Yes sir." he walked out, and closed the door behind.

Turning to look at the boy, Danzo frowned. _"Train the boy he says. Train him to be the protector of Konoha. Blah! I'm only going to train him to take your head Sarutobi, and take my place as the next Hokage. And the villagers and the shinobi that hate Naruto cause of his jinchuuriki status will blame the Kyuubi inside of him, thinking that he lost control, sure they might blame me saying I was supposed to train him to control it, but I'll just say that it was to powerful."_

"Hey you old shit! Why do you keep you at me like that unless-Oh hell no! I'm not getting raped by you am I! Help! Help! I don't want him to touch my pipi," Naruto sobbed out. He covered his penis with one hand, and used his other hand to cover his asshole.

Naruto's little dramatic outburst snapped Danzo out of his "plans" for Konoha domination. Danzo blinked once, blinked twice as Naruto's words suddenly registered into his head. He gripped his cane tightly-his knuckles turning pale-to keep him for losing his patience.

"Listen here 'boy' I don't like your language here, and for now on you shall refer to me as master, or even Danzo-sama shall suffice, but if you keep referring to me with such disrespect like 'old bastard' or 'old shit' as you put it, your training shall be hell, _well it will be hell, but he doesn't need to know that, _understand?" Naruto just looked at him with a scrunched up face and said, "Fuck you."

"Be serious boy, at least for a second."

"Do you want me to be lovingly or serious"

"It doesn't matter 'boy' just show respect."

"Okay, but I'm doing this because I love you, so fuck you." Naruto said, having a hard time as he said 'love', and 'you' at a same sentence.

Sigh, "My patience is warring thin 'boy'."

"No seriously, fuck you."

"That's it!" Danzo exclaimed as he lost his cool for a second, "I mean come on, it's time for your 'training'." Danzo's lone eye gave off an evil glint when he said training, and all Naruto can do is gulp.

* * *

**First Year into Training with Danzo**

**Naruto's Birthday is in Ten Months **

**Current Age: 6  
**

* * *

Naruto stood in the middle of a training area. In his hand he had a kunai, and in the other... nothing. He squinted his eye's-his perception not good-and threw it at the dummy that was located far across himself.

Danzo watched impassively as the kunai soared through the air and struck, nothing. It hit the wall, 15 meters away from the dummy. He watched as Naruto annoyingly complained until he finally grabbed a new kunai to throw. The same as the last one happened, though the distance decreased with each throw, it was but,... in centimeters.

He felt the urge to strangle the boy by now.

After the tenth attempt, Danzo finally called out. "No! It's all wrong, you have to snap your wrist. Don't throw your whole arm when you throw," Danzo said coolly. "Now, do it again!"

"Fucking a..." Naruto muttered to himself. He really didn't like getting advise from the 'old-bastard,' as he puts it.

Doing what his master instructed, Naruto grabbed a kunai, and snapped his wrist as he threw it at the training dummy. And surprisingly it worked, it hit right in the center of the bull's eye.

"YATTA!" Naruto jumped for joy at his accomplishment.

Danzo walked up to his 'apprentice', and hit him on the head with his cane, earning a small cry of pain and a glare.

"That's an easy accomplishment 'boy', but it gets harder so don't jump for joy next time you accomplish another, or are you going to die when you kill your first opponent? Gonna jump for joy after your first kill 'boy'?" Danzo's little speech left Naruto speechless, for a little bit.

"Suck it 'master' you old shit." Naruto replied, angered at the fact that he ruined his moment.

"Where did you pick up your 'colorful' language?" Danzo questioned, frustrated at his constant use of profanity but more so at his character.

"Where I live. Why?" Naruto tried not to snicker but he new wouldn't be able to holdit long.

"And where did you live?"

"Where whores get their pay, and where people like you get their fix." Naruto laughed at Danzo's expression when he said that.

"I see." Walking away, Danzo looked over his shoulder. "I want you to be able to throw five kunai in each hand by tomorrow, and if you fail there will be 'dire' consequences."

"What! Bu-."

"Jump on that 'boy'," he heard Danzo say. His slightly dropped as the door slammed shut.

"Geez. What crawled up his ass?" Naruto mumbled to himself as he put five kunais' in each hand.

* * *

**First Year into Training with Danzo: 4 months later**

**Naruto's birthday: 6 months from now**

**Current Age: 6 1/2  
**

* * *

"Well good that you have the shuriken and kunai throwing down, and now I think your ready to learn how to use a weapon." Danzo began to say as he lead him into a locked door. He grabbed his keys and used it to unlock his door and opened it, "Now choose your weapon. But remember choose wisely 'boy'." He finished, as the room became clearer, and inside were weapons. Weapons as far as the eye can see. Ranging from a measly lead pipe all the way up to a zanbactou.

"Do I really have to pick out a weapon?" Naruto asked, slightly annoyed. Sure, he was a wee-bit excited at the unexpected development, but he just didn't want to throw in the extra effort-plus, he dislikes spending time with 'Danzo-sama.'

Danzo looked at his 'apprentice' and cocked his only visible eyebrow. "Yes," he spoke, a little affended at the silent glare, but shrugged it off with his icy look. "Now, pick a weapon."

Naruto looked hesitant before complying. He glanced a little at Danzo-to see him not looking at him, but with his eyes closed-and reverted his eyes back forward. He shifted his eyes at each weapon before finding one that he liked. So, he picked it up in wonder.

_Wow, _he thought to himself as he gazed at the weapon. He held it in arms length before pulling it in front of himself once more. He sighed, then smiled. He knew what he wanted now.

He walked back to his teacher and showed it to him; he silently wanted Danzo's approval, but he didn't want to admit it.

Danzo in return quirked an eyebrow, his only visible one, and slowly marveled at the weapon Naruto chose. He had to admit, kid is surprising, and well, easy-kind of-to figure out, if you try hard enough that is.

"You picked this up for a reason, right Naruto?"

Naruto looked at Danzo is question before it turned into surprise. he's never called him his name before. Why now? "Y-yes, D-Danzo-sa-sama." Naruto gulped. He still had trouble calling him 'sama' like the other members do.

Danzo sighed to himself inwardly. "Not my first choice, to be truthful, but it is unexpected. However, in light of such a 'weapon,' I give my approval since your enemys might be dead before they know it." A cruel smirk slowly crept onto the old man's lip. "But, if you have this, what of your shuriken who work just as well?"

"Well, the weapon is more powerful in terms of power and way faster, too. And well, I can still use shuriken since they're easy to carry."

Danzo closed his eyes. He breathed in, "Well then, let's get started." He opened his eyes and looked at Naruto. "Now, your first lesson in the art of _Archery _will begin." He turned away. "Let's begin," he finished coldly.

Naruto nodded slowly, unsure on what Danzo had planned, but he had to admit; _Danzo was so cool just know! _He tried to force his gee down.

* * *

**Second Year into Danzo's training  
**

**Naruto's Birthday: 6 Months from now**

**Current Age: 7 1/2  
**

* * *

Firing four of his twenty at once, Naruto watched in anticipation as each bow hit different dummy's, each, respectfully. He was half tempted to shout out his accomplishment but he realized Danzo would turn him into a pin-cushion before he even had the chance to jump. So, he settled for an emotionless facade.

"Naruto." Danzo suddenly called out. Naruto snapped out of his facade and rushed to his teachers side.

"This is the part were hell begins." An evil glint suddenly appears on Danzo's lone eye when he said that. Naruto stood there in shock, eyes' wide, and he unsurely took a step back.

M-mas-ter?" Naruto gulped nervously. Between being himself and Danzo's bitch, Naruto chose the later. If he chose the alternate, then a pincushion will undoubtedly be next to the wall. So, he chose to avoid the pain as much as possible.

"Remember in your first day here? You are going to pay. Don't think that I forgot about your disrespect; and now, I think it's time for you to be put in your place." Danzo smirked under his bandage. He watched his 'apprentice' curse himself for his stupidity.

"Wh-what are you going to do? Master?" Naruto said, nervous plastered on his face.

"Physical/Taijutsu Training for this whole year." If not Danzo's smirk turned for a more devious smrik as Naruto's face paled.

"Shit..." He couldn't help but voice his pain to come.

* * *

**Year 3 into Training  
**

**Naruto's Birthday: 6 Months**

**Current Age: 8 1/2  
**

* * *

Launching himself forward, Naruto jabbed at his opponent for the day, and quickly followed up with a leg sweep. He was quickly over-taken though when he was grabbed by his other leg, slammed to the ground, and arm twisted to his back. He tried to force himself up but soon found a kunai on his jugular vein.

"Good, good, you can stop now operative number 231." Danzo said, calling out to Naruto's code name. Danzo looked at the other operative and nodded. the Ne operative nodded, bowed, and soon vanished.

Naruto stood up by then and turned to face his master. The years of the physical training beat the emotions out of him, right after a quick genjutsu that is. "Sir." Naruto's emotionless voice sent a shiver of pleasure into Danzo's ego. _Hehe, it's always fun to break them when their young and foolish, and you learned that the hard way, 'boy'._

Danzo closed his eye, _Yes your coming along nicely, a genius if I do say so myself, such a waste that he's going to die in a few years. _He opened back his eye a few second after thought. "213, your physical training is done, but remember to keep doing it regardless to keep from being rusty and in top shape." Danzo slammed his cane to the floor indicating for him to follow.

"As you know the first year we had was weapon training, shuriken, kunai's, and your own personal weapon of choice," He began, then paused, allowing the information to go throw the 'boy's' brain. "Last year I had you do physical excessive and taijutsu forms to build up your speed, strength, agility, endurance, and some tactical evasions."

"This year..." Danzo turned to face his apprentice. "You'll unlock your chakra and we'll begin chakra exercises, techniques, and manipulation, if your lucky I'll test you for an elemental chakra that fits you, and if you do have one I can probably fit that in to the training program.

"Sir." Naruto said lowly.

"Meditation is key Naruto, so first meditate, reach deep into your subconscious and pull that energy from within you." Danzo ordered.

"Yes sir."

_Soon Sarutobi, soon._

* * *

**3rd Year into Training: 6 months later  
**

**Naruto's Birthday: 11 Months 22 days**

**Current Age: 9  
**

* * *

"Here take this." Danzo said, as he handed Naruto a piece of paper.

"Sir?" Naruto inquired, confusion ion his face.

"This is a chakra paper. It helps identify your elemental type, that is if you have one." Danzo's lips turned in to a frown as he stared into Naruto's eye.

"What are you waiting for?"

"How do I make it work?"

"You push your chakra inside, and I'll tell you what you have."

Naruto did as told and let's just say he was not happy. Danzo however, was completely flabbergasted. _"Impossible, wind, lightning, and what the hell is that, I think that's...gravity?"_

"Well, you certainly are surprising 'boy'."

"It's a good thing you have the Kyuubi inside of you, and as well know the kage bushin technique. Make three hundred and separate it into three categories. One for your wind element, lightning, and gravity, but for gravity you'll going to have to figure that out yourself, after all no one has ever had gravity, except the six paths himself."

"Sir!"

"_You will kill Sarutobi, all that power, but so young."_

* * *

**Year 4 into Training: Final Year**

**Naruto's Birthday: 11 Months 13 Days  
**

**Current Age: 10**

* * *

"Naruto come here." Danzo said as he tapped his cane to the floor.

Naruto stopped his daily physical training and walked to his master's side. He dropped to one knee and bowed his head, showing him his loyalty.

"It's time for your final year of training, accessing your demon's chakra."

* * *

**Year 4: 3 months later**

**Naruto's Birthday: 7 Months 03 Days**

**Current Age: 10 1/3  
**

* * *

"It seems two tails is your limit after 3 months of training; but for some reason, I think the demon's being is only have of what it should be," Danzo said to Naruto. "Come it's time for your first mission."

"What is the mission sir?" Naruto said emotionless.

"Assassinate the village leader, the Hokage."

* * *

**Year 4: Two Weeks Later**

**Naruto's Birthday: 6 months 19 Days**

**Current Age: 10 1/2  
**

* * *

Wiping the blood of his face, Naruto made a clone. After two weeks of preparing and sabotage, Naruto could final feel it. He knew that now, that now was his chance to strike. When he first entered the tower Naruto had to face two of the many guards guarding the Hokage. He killed them of course, but then as he killed them, he found a few more just around the corner, like they knew he was going to be there.

He narrowed his eyes' at that. He signaled some codes to his clones and they departed in a flash. He ran at top speed to one corridor, poked his head slightly and glanced at the seven shinobi chattering around. It looked like they haven't even noticed his presence.

_Wind style: air evaporation, _Naruto whispered. A shift happened in the Hokage Tower's. Air, seemly, disappeared-making a few who didn't recognize the technique-struggle for air.

Aiming his bow Naruto fired five bows simultaneously, and hit all five of the seven shinobi in the hall.

"Take!" the shinobi yelled, seeing his friend die right in front of him. "You bastard!" he exclaimed as he rushed at the child, but he dodged his attack and stabbed him in the back of his neck with an arrow.

The lone shinobi still alive watched in fear as each one of his comrades, friends, die in front of him. _"i have to leave-" _He was cut off when he got an arrow shoved deep into his head, killing him instantly.

Throughout the slaughter of the seven shinobi, Naruto didn't even feel a hint of emotion, he just moved on, to the Hokage.

What he didn't expect though was a punch to his face sending him crashing into the end of the hallway. Looking up he saw the old man himself, the one who has been called the professor, the god of shinobi, the third Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"I should have known Danzo would have used you as a weapon to fight me."

Naruto remained silent. Observing his opponent, his target, his goal in front of him.

"But you killed Konoha shinobi, that I can't forgive, tell your father I'm sorry." Sarutobi said, making Naruto freeze.

"M-my father-" and darkness consumed him.

* * *

"Wake up. Wake up kid, your going to get sick." Naruto heard through his ear.

"Uh!" Naruto said jolting up. "Where am I, and ARGH!" Naruto clutched his right arm feeling his arm burn from the inside.

"Wait kid calm down, I'm trying to help! So, please don't move. I'm trying to apply some anesthetic to numb the pain." Naruto glanced at the man-who wore a simple lab coat over his shirt and pants-and calmed a little. Though, he remained tense if he tried anything.

Nodding Naruto laid back down onto the grass. "Wher-e am I?" he rasped out, his throat as dry as the air in Suna, the country of Wind.

"Well you're in Pallet Town, where pokemon master's are born," he replied proudly. He finished applying the anesthetic and calmly placed his first aid behind him.

"Pok-e-mon? Pallet Town? What are those and who are you?"

Well-."


	2. Don't Stop, Until

"Professor Oak?" the good Pokemon Researcher winced at his emotionless reply. _Good god, barely a child, and it feels like I talking to a hardened man who has faced death. _He shook his head to clear his thoughts. It won't be good for him to think like that. He flashed him a smile, gently picking him up, and carrying him of to his research lab.

Feeling uncomfortable, Naruto tried to shift himself, but he found the old mans grip surprisingly strong. He gave him a blank look before looking down at the grassy plain.

"So..." the professor began. "...name?" he continued to walk up the grassy hill, and till the lab was in sight.

"Name..." Naruto thought for a second, determining if he should, or should not give out his name. "...operative 231.' his eyes flickered a little as he said it. He caught the disbelieving stare the old man gave away, but the old man voiced his question.

"A number? You gave me a number?" the old man looked a little pale, but his color returned as he walked up the step to his house. "Well 213. Don't you have a name that friends have called you?" he asked concerned.

"No." replied Naruto emotionless.

The old man looked little a cat got his tongue, and ate it. To simply put, he looked speechless. _No friends! How absurd! _The professor looked to be in turmoil with himself. "W-what about family?" he asked a little to quickly.

"What family?" the monotone in his voice further made the professor worry. "I've been alone my entire life."

The professor, who was visibly shaken, opened the door, and gently placed the boy down onto the bed. He calmly walked out as if nothing happened, and looked over his shoulder. "Get some sleep..." he flashed him a pained smile. "...you're going to need it too, if you intend to get back to health.

Naruto merely nodded like a robot, and placed his head onto the pillow and turned his back on him. The professor closed the door quietly, and walked down the hall deep in thought.

_What's wrong with me?_

_What's wrong with him?_

_Why I'm I thinking?_

_Poor kid, such a tough life. No wonder he's like this. _Professor Oak looked back at the door, that occupied the emotionless child, with a frown. He grimaced before walking down his steps to his lab. _Gary won't mind if he used his room. _He smiled at the thought of his grandchild. _He's of doing his own adventure, after all._

_I can't sleep. _Naruto kept tossing, and turning in the bed. He never slept in a bed before. It's softer than what he slept on. _Like a steel futon counts as a bed. _He thought with a blank expression. He sighed to himself as he looked up at the ceiling. As far as he can tell the world so far seems peaceful. He closed his eyes a bit and the last thing he saw before he went to sleep were the shining 'stars' in the ceiling.

* * *

_'Look at me!' Naruto snapped his attention down below, as he watched the two figures argue among each other, even in the darkness._

_'Do you know what this is, 'boy'?' he heard one say. Due to the darkness Naruto couldn't understand what the other person response was._

_'This Naruto. Is the tree that we call Konoha.' Naruto's eyes widened, if only slightly. He recalled this dream. It's one of his memories in root._

_'Do you know why we are called root, 'boy'?"_

_'No.' was his reply._

_'Because, we are the very foundation that protects, and serve Konoha.'_

_Naruto remembered that day. The day that his master became from emotionless bastard to an emotion filled speech giving bastard of a master._

_When he actually respected him._

_'We, are the very element that holds the force that is Konoha. We, are the roots used to grow Konoha! We are the soldiers of Konoha.'_

* * *

"Hey! Uh, 231 how are you?' Naruto opened his eyes to see Professor Oak standing there with a sandwich with orange juice in his hands. Naruto gave him a blank stare as a response. "Well then I thought you were hungry so I brought you some of these." Professor Oak placed the food, and juice on the counter next to the bed, and walked out.

Naruto continued to look at Professor Oak with a blank stare even while he went out the room. So he gave the door a blank stare. Weird, huh? He moved his head to the food on the counter, and gave that a blank stare. He blinked, and grabbed his covers. He threw them away from him, and hopped to his feet. He jumped out the window without opening it, breaking it in the process.

He landed on the grassy field below, and dodged an attack that came from behind. He looked back to see some type of rhino made of rock charging at him with an angry expression. He titled his head like an animal, and continued to look at the creature with confusion.

"What the fuck are you?" Normally he'll remain quiet , but certain situations calls for his voice to be heard. The rock rhino merely huffed, and charged at the blonde once more. Naruto made a shadow clone with out seals, but he found extremely difficult. _What's wrong with me. _He felt weak all of a sudden. His vision blurred a bit, but he dodged the attacking form of the rock rhino. _I can't feel my chakra! I feel something weaker than chakra in my body though. _Now that got Naruto worried. His main source of strength. The one thing that made him a monster in combat, his chakra was gone. Replaced by something unknown. Something similar to chakra, but way weaker. All his techniques, the powerful ones, gone. He can't possibly do them now. _I should of mastered the techniques like Danzo-sama suggested, but I simply ignored him. I thought that just having it at my disposal was enough, but...what a mistake on my part. Foolish. _

Naruto tried to pull out a kunai, but when he reached into his bag. It was empty. No weapons, no chakra, unknown energy, no idea on where he is. It's official. _I. Am. Fucked. _He deadpanned to himself.

When the rock rhino charged at him again; Naruto jumped onto the air, and grabbed the beast by it's horn. He pulled forward, but found it impossible. He reached into some unknown energy, that he found deep within, and pulled some into his muscles. He pulled again, and lifted the beast up, and tossed him to the other side where he was at. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, and sat down. Completely exhausted. _What happened to me? My energy!_

The rock rhino landed in the grassy plain with a loud thud. Grass flew up to the sky, followed by a bit of dust. The rock rhino appeared to be knocked out, judging from the swirls in it's eyes. Naruto slowly got up, and walked up to the down rhino. He looked at it for a moment, choosing whether to kill it, or spare. _But how can I kill this...thing?_

Naruto suddenly snapped his head behind him, and saw Professor Oak standing there, by the door, looking at him with wide eyes, and a gaping mouth. He just gave the professor a blank stare before turning back away. He was prepared to jump until he heard the Professor's voice.

"Wait!" he cried out. He appeared to be desperate, and a little excited, Naruto realized.

Naruto just turned around to look at him with an expressionless face.

"H-How did y-you do that?" the professor topped right in front of the blonde, and grabbed him by hand. He looked at his hand with keen eyes, before Naruto snatched his hand back.

"What are you doing? Naruto's emotionless response sent a shiver through the Professor's spine. _No matter how many times I hear him talk...i never get used to it._

The Professor looked at him, before responding. "I mean! You threw that Rhyhorn away! Like...like it was nothing! Do you know how heavy they are?"

"Your point..."

"It weigh's 115kg.!" the professor was slightly shocked at his response. Like it was an every day thing.

"I care...because?"

the Professor just looked at him like he was a prize, a golden opportunity, a ticket to something.

And Naruto doesn't like that look.

The professor smiled at him, and said. "How would you like to be a trainer?"

"Trainer? Sounds stupid." Naruto replied.

"No! You don't understand! You see this Rhyhorn here..." he pointed at the unconscious Rhyhorn. "That is a rock, and ground type Pokemon! A Pokemon that you, Trainers', catch!"

Naruto looked back at the Rhino, and back at the professor with no response.

"You can catch these Pokemon! Train them! Live with them! Hug them! Anything you want! _As long as it's nothing nasty(shiver). _Don't you see! You can become a Pokemon champion! Even a master!"

Naruto just gave the Professor a blank stare before responding. "And how exactly can I do all of these _things _just by throwing them." he deadpanned. The Professor was about to respond back when Naruto cut him off. "No. You listed all these things, just by watching me throw a Pokemon? Where is the logic in that." it sounded stupid now that the Professor thought about it.

"Now, listen here. I see great potential in you, and I won't rest until I see it through." Naruto sighed. He realized that the old man won't budge. So he did the next best thing, he disappeared in a burst of speed.

The professor looked at the empty spot with wide eyes, and looked around the grassy plain. "Hey! Where-!" The professor heard a cry for help in his lab, and cursed to himself. He looked around for any signs of the blonde, then back at the lab. _Curse my good nature. _He thought as he rushed into his lab, not knowing he just lost a legend.

Naruto ran through the trees, until he eventually got tired. He panted and cursed his weak body. _I have to train, again! _For the fist time in a while Naruto had shown emotions. An angry emotion. He calmed himself remembering the lessons that Danzo-sama had installed into him.

* * *

Naruto arrived in a place called Vermillion city. Naruto clutched his stomach a bit, as his stamina reached it's peak. The familiar burn, the burn in his abdomen, hurts. He walked through the city, occasionally glancing at the huge buildings, with no emotions what so ever on his face. He still had his clothes on, and his clothes still had some blood stains. So when he waked around town people turned to look at his limping for, then at his blood stains. Something clicked in their minds. He's injured, or I don't give a fuck.

Something roared through the streets that caught his attention. A technology something, that had one wheel in front and one in the back, made loud notices as it rolled up and stopped in front of him. But what caught his attention was the person in the thing. Judging from his experience. The person is a girl, or woman to be precise, had a blue uniform on, with blue hair as well. She gave him a serious glare before speaking.

"Stop! What are you doing with blood in your clothes? And why are you limping?" Naruto realized she was trying to act tough and professional. But sadly, to him, she failed. Naruto just gave her an expressionless face, and walked right past her. Not bothered at all.

"H-Hey! Where you going? Get back here!" Naruto just kept walking through the busy streets, even if the people stopped to look at the scene the blue person and himself made, without blinking.

"I'm talking to you!" Naruto for some reason got agitated, and turned around to face the blue person. She gave him a stern glare, before huffing. "Finally, do you even know who I am?" Naruto's eyebrow twitched at her loudness, before responding.

"No," he deadpanned, "And I don't care." The blue person shivered at his emotionless response, but sucked it back up. She reinforced her glare, and said, "My name is officer Jenny! And I'll appericiate it, if you'll come back with me to the station."

"For what," came his response, a simply one at that.

"It doesn't matter," she grabbed him by his arm, "now come along now."

Naruto winced a bit at her touch, and pulled back his arm. But as he did, he did a back kick, that connected to her face, that sent her flying down the streets. Crashing into the building across. The people who witnessed the scene panicked and ran. Screaming 'attack! Attack! Murder!'

Naruto just walked calmly through the streets, but when five more of those 'things' came rolling in front of him. With the same person he just kicked, he subconsciously took a step back.

"You are under arrest for assault!" the five Jenny's pulled out a tiny red and white ball that transformed into a bigger version, and they threw it into the air. A red beam of light erupted through the balls, and out came out five red creatures of some sort.

"Growlithe I choose you!" all five Jennys' exclaimed.

_Damn annoying bitches. _Naruto took a stance, and waved at them, a 'come and get it' one. The Jenny's were so angered at the fact that he kicked one of there sisters that they didn't even realize he wasn't using any Pokemon. _I'm going to finish this fast with a technique I just re-learned how to use. _Naruto waited until all five Pokemon came rushing at him when he suddenly flew through hand seals. He reached into the unknown energy within, and exclaimed. **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!**

A huge gust of wind surrounded the blonde, and slammed each of the Growlithe. They all went flying fast through the place, and slammed into the buildings. Each of them making their own mark. The Jenny's as well as the people who witnessed the exchange stared at the beaten Pokemon with wide eyes than at the person who made it all possible.

Naruto smirked, and disappeared the next moment, leaving the crowd stunned. The Jenny's rushed to their respected Pokemon, and comforted them. They each ran to their downed sister, and looked back at the spot where the blonde was last scene. _I have to report this. _

* * *

**A few days later**

There's been reports, of a lone man who defeated three pokemon and evaded capture. But get this; he used no pokemon whatsoever! Yeah folks! I know what you mean! How can a guy defeat three pokemon and evade capture without any pokemon, right? Well that's something we all want to know! So if you ever meet this man, or well kid here then ask him yourself! Just don't piss him off. He might beat you like he did to those Growlithe.

Ash blinked. What man beat a pokemon? They must be mistaken. Would they? But that would be awesome if someone could beat a pokemon, then he'll ask that person to train so he could beat a pokemon with his bear – hands!

"Uh, Ash? You're doing that again." Misty said to the ten – year old. Ash snaped out of his thoughts and looked at Misty. He laughed sleepishly, "well, that report about that guy who beat the pokemon without any pokemon made me fantasize."

Brock raised an eyebrow, "I didn't know you went that way Ash?"

Misty and Ash grew confused, "What da' ya' mean?"

Brock laughed to himself. Despite being with Ash for a long time; he forgot that he's still a child so knowing these grown – up things is obvious.

"It's... nothing. Just forget what I said Ash."

Ash's eyes squinted, but decied not to press any further, "O... K... then." He looked at Misty and shrugged. She shrugged as well.

The little – yellow mouse below titled his head to side showing his confusion in the discussion, "Pika?"

* * *

_That was kind of close. _Naruto thought to himself as he eyed one of the pedestrians on the road. _I still have little to no information on this strange world. So, first I need some supplies, but, no currency. I may need to steal, or worse, kill for the money. _

With an objective in mind, Naruto ran till he stopped in front of the pedestrian. With an icy stare, Naruto demanded, "Give me everything you currently have in your possession and I promise, to let you live."

The pedestrian cocked his head to the side, "You must be a very arrogant little kid to be demanding things from people you hardly know." By now, the Pedestrian barely noticed Naruto's eyes. Filled with such coldness for a ten – year – old that it made him almost cry.

Naruto; however, was no amused in the slightest. Even if his expression didn't change, his aura did.

"I suggest that you give me your possessions, now." Naruto said, almost with no room to argue back.

The pedestrian sighed, "Kid. Listen, I'm in a hurry, OK? So, here," he handed him 10 dollars. "Now, move along." The pedestrian walked past Naruto, while Naruto eyed the money in hand.

Naruto pocketed the money in his pouch and walked right back in front of the pedestrian.

"You gave me no choice, remember that," Naruto said emotionless.

With that said, Naruto rushed a the pedestrian with his right fist forward. Caught of guard, the pedestrian was hit in the face, sending him flying 20 meters back.

The pedestrian, barely conscious, stood up with a shake of his legs and looked at Naruto groggily. He winced, and continued to look as Naruto disappeared.

One, two, three, four, and five hits were made on the pedestrian's body. All the while, the pedestrian thought, _how... how is this possible? A ten – year – old? _Anger boiled up deep inside the pedestrian, but not at Naruto, no. But more at the way he looked, or more specifically; his eyes. His eyes are that of a war veteran, but for such a child to have that? And for that reason, his anger boiled deep inside. _Who the fuck? Made him this way? Uh... fuck. These punches though... arh. I have to help this kid, seriously. Arh – shit! _Despite getting beaten like a ragdoll, the pedestrian locked eyes with Naruto and continued to do so, not even once falling unconscious from Naruto's brute strength.

_Can't all, unconscious, can't fall unconscious. Shit! Arh! _Naruto kicked the guy's face which made him hit a bark in a tree. The body slumped down as Naruto walked upto him. _I have to beat this kid to help first though. Then – arh – I'll get medical treatment for my wounds. Shit – I think he broke my rips. Then after that, I'll work on him to find the motherfucker who made him this way. Arh!_

The guy, with a bruised eye, looked at Naruto as he pulled his fist back, ready to deliver the finishing blow. However, the guy grabbed a pokeball from his belt and threw it at Naruto. Though, Naruto dodged, a beam appeared right between the guy and Naruto.

Naruto cursed to himself. _Damn, _he thought. _I tried to avoid this, but now, I have to kill him._

The beam disappeared, and it replaced itself with a big dragon looking animal. It had two antennas in it's head with the color yellow – gray around it's body, and gray in the center.

"Get him(cough) Dragonnite – arh." The pokemon dragonnite looked at his trainer and immediately rushed to his side, well, more like stomped. The pokemon nudged at it's trainer and the trainer reassured his pokemon, "It's alright. Just, please, knock this kid out and get us both to the Indigo Plateau. It nodded and looked at Naruto angrily.

It huffed, "RRRRDSGGGG!" Dragonnite unleashed some thunder on Naruto's position but he dodged, just barely.

Naruto though looked at the pokemon emotionless. Even if he won't admit it, he's a little shocked. He thought that all pokemon where weak creatures that were made just to imitate a ninja, but now...

Naruto didn't have much to think about as the Dragonnite unleashed a firebreath on him. He dodged but when he did, thunder followed. The thunder struck him in his leg, and coursed through his body.

_Shit, _"AAAARRRRHHH!" Naruto screamed as the thunder continued to burn through his flesh. The thunder stopped; allowing him to fall to the ground, gasping for breath. _Fuck! This was just to get – arh, I forgot how pain feels. _Naruto looked up with dead eyes as Dragonnite's big foot came down. The light in his eyes rolled to the back of his head: rendering him unconscious.

The Dragonnite, now with both it's trainer and Naruto, fly up high and towards the Indigo Plateau.

* * *

"Hey Ash!" The short – ill – tempered little kid looked back to see his rival.

"Gary?" Almost in disbelief, Ash rubbed his eyes to see if it was true. "What are you doing here?"

Gary looked at Ash as if he was the most idiotic person in the world, "I have all eight badges you know."

"Oh... right... hehe." Ash scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed at the fact that he forgot about that. He looked at Misty and Brock, who looked at him with a shake of the head.

"Ash, you really need to remember these things," Brock said. He was going to say more until a woman walked past him. "Ohhhh!" he squealed. He lunged at the female and grabbed her by her hand, only for Misty to smack him in the head.

"Come on lover boy."

Ash laughed as Misty carried Brock of, while Gary really thought that Ash is the stupidest kid in the world for hanging out with such idiots.

When Gary was about to brag to Ash, he caught a silhouette hovering above him. He looked up, and to his surprise, "A Dragonnite!"

The caught the attention of Ash, Misty, and Brock, "Where?" Ash demanded. Gary rolled his eyes and pointed up, in the direction where the Dragonnite's at.

"It looks like it looking for a suitable place to land." Brock commented as he observed the dragon pokemon.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, it does." Misty said as she, too, observed Dragonnite.

Ash squinted his eyes, "Well to me, it seems as though it's searching for someone."

Gary looked at Ash from the corner of his eyes, and said, "Fr the first time in my life... I agree with Ash. The only question now is... who."

All four where rewarded an answer when the Dragonnite landed right in front of the pokemon center and stomped inside as fast as possible.

They followed, but they where not the only ones. About everybody there rushed inside only to see two people being handed to Nurse Joy.

Meanwhile, Nurse Joy gasped at seeing the conditions of the trainer and Naruto. She was going to ask what happened but realized that it'll be pointless to try and figure out what the Pokemon is, was going to say.

Ash turned to Gary, who had a look of disbelief.

"Who're they?" he asked Gary since he knows a lot about things.

"It cant be," Ash heard Gary mutter.

"What?" He turned to see Brock staring seriously at the trainer. He turned to see Misty, only to see her confused as he is.

"Who are they?" Ash practically wined.

"Gary turned around with a serious look, and walked out of the Pokemon center.

He turned to Brock, "Do you know who he is?"

"I think so. I've seen him somewhere before but, I'm not sure."

Ash was close to pulling his hair out until a random trainer walked up to them, "You seriously don't know who they are?"

"No," Ash deadpanned.

"That guy, the blond with scorches in his clothes is the infamous "Vermillion Pokemon Beater.""

"Oh, you mean the guy who beat three pokemon, escaped from Vvermillion City?" Brock asked.

The trainer nodded, "Now the other guy with the bruises and the half – dead appearance is the leader of the Elite Four. One of the best trainers in the world. The Dragon Tamer, Lance."

"Lance?" Ash asked, while Brock and Misty's eyes bulged.

"Yeah, but for him and the infamous guy to be, something must of happen. Maybe a battle. But I don't care." The trainer said as he lightly patted Ash in the back.

Unaware of what the trainer did, all three continued to look at the two who where being carried away to the back.


	3. Ash's New Rivals

"_Naruto, listen to me," Danzo said with his eye's closed. "You can't do missions. You still need to train, __not to mention the only mission you'll have will be your last__, OK?"_

_With the morals and the attitude of root engraved in Naruto's conscious, he still can't help but feel left out. Naruto looked down at his hand, and clenched hard. Danzo caught that and shook his wrinkled head, "fool. I guess I still have much to teach you make you lose those unnecessary emotions."_

"_Yes, Master," Naruto said emotionless, but if you heard clearly you could detect a hit of disappointment, anger, and sadness deep inside. _

"_Hn, rid yourself of these emotions Naruto. You don't need them. Remember you'll valuable to everyone here."_

"_Yes... Master."_

"_Good." He commented as he left, leaving Naruto to his own thoughts._

* * *

The light in the ceiling glowed brightly. The force of the ray made Naruto cover his eyes when he barely opened'em.

"You're awake I see," A voice said cheerfully. Naruto tried to see who talked to him only for the light in the ceiling to blind his vision. He tried to stand up, but couldn't because straps where holding him back. His vision blurred and his body strapped to the table he realized he must have been captured, but, by whom?

"Che, I'm sorry, but I can't let you go... yet. Not until the Indigo League finishes that is."

Naruto, with his eye's closed, choose not to answer. After all, what would he get out of that? He could ask, "where am I", or, "why am I here?" But that would be pointless... besides, he's been trained to get out of situations like this, _but never actually done it, _he realized.

_Damn, _he thought to himself as he heard footsteps echo through the corridors. _I wonder why I never gotten a mission to improve my experience. _It's true. Danzo, never left Naruto leave his sight; never. Always training. That's what Danzo made Naruto do all the time. So, Naruto never actually never accumulated any experience from real life fights. Maybe that's why he failed his first mission? But it's weird... and un - heard of for a person to have his or her first mission to assassinate a kage, right? Was this a set – up, _no, _Naruto tried to reassure himself. Still, if he looked at the facts now instead of then he might of realized that it was.

_My Master will never betray me. _No matter. A foreign emotion was what Naruto felt at the moment. He felt like kicking himself now. He trained but he still can't can't get rid of these damned emotions!

Drowning in his own thoughts, Naruto failed to notice that more people entered the room where he was being held.

"This is the guy?" One commented.

"Yeah. He'd pull out this freaky move and blasted the Pokemon."

"Really? You sure? If so, then that is some David Copperfield shit."

"Doubt it, could be a joke or something."

"Hn, maybe we'll get more answers actually asking the guy!."

Meanwhile, deep in thought, Naruto reached out only for the darkness to consume him. Minutes, seconds, hours, and even years; that's how Naruto felt through the darkness. Until he finally landed right in a deep forest type area filled with chains and rotten flesh around. In the center stood a cage, a big cage that reeked of death. The trees surrounding the cage looked wilted and down right dead compared to the ones behind the blond. Some even had faces of mutated humans who'd been tortured till death.

Naruto, though emotionless, was not even remotely used to such a scene. Sure he'd been trained to kill, and ask questions later but he'd never experienced witnessing death first hand. Like a battle field with bodies around, etc...

So, for a child his age, it wasn't as much as a surprise for him to cover his eyes.

_What is this place, _he thought with dread as he glanced at the rotten forest between his fingers. _I don't remember ever being here? Or, how exactly I got here? Maybe they killed me? But such a thought is absurd, I can't be dead._

**You're not dead puny mortal, though, I wish you were.**

"Who said that?" Naruto demanded as soon as he heard the voice.

**Me? Not important. But what is; is how you exactly got here in my plane.**

"What plane?"

**The boundary between dimensions fool! This is the second time you've got here! Once is, was a mistake on my part, but a second time is a mockery to my job! So, I demand to know how you got here! **

The sheer killing intent behind the words spoken from whatever the voice, shook Naruto to his very core. And for the first time in a while, Naruto felt fear. Not the usual fear of being punished for disobeying or anything like that, but the fear of death.

"W-w, who are you?" Naruto surprised himself. Never had he stuttered in his life. Not even when he received his punishments and training. He took them head on, but for him to stutter just from KI; that means that whatever he pissed off must be a real big deal.

**Answer me!**

"I-I, I don't know exac-.

"Good you're awake."

Cold – hard sweet fell from Naruto's forehead as he bolted up from his "dream." He frantically looked around, spotting five people around him, and calmed down. He regained his emotionless, expressionless demeanor after a deep breathe. He sighed and laid back down with a close of his eyes, that is, until he realized he could move!

"Uh-huh, can't let you do that. Machamp, hold him down."

Before the blond could move the buff humanoid looking thing grabbed him by his shoulders and wrestled with him until the pokemon pinned him down.

Trying desperately to get away, Naruto quit after realizing how useless is might be to lose his strength trying to get out of the grip. So, he just laid there with a blank expression on his face.

"Now, that must have been a pretty hard dream for you to be sweating like that, eh?"

Naruto said nothing. He continued to look up, not blinking once even if the ray from the ceiling light is damaging his vision.

"Well, it's okay if you don't talk, but we do need some questions that need answers. And you, my friend are the only one even capable of answering'em."

Silence quickly covered the area. Seconds past, then minutes until Naruto sighed and turned his head to look at those present. He silently took in their appearance with a single glance and said, "Hn."

Their clothes were pretty much the same. Each of them wearing short black – tee, with pants that reach till their ankles in an almost fagoty – way. Thing is that each had a logo on their shit. A big red R.

Naruto looked around until he spotted the supposed leader, "Depends," he said emotionless. "What do I get out of this?"

Caught by surprise at how cold the blond sounded, the "leader" of the group responded, "Well, we can't talk here. How 'bout I take you to the boss and there you can talk 'bout the terms?" He grinned at thoughtful look Naruto had.

The team looked at their "leader" with a raised eyebrow, "What re you doing?" the one closest to him whispered harshly.

Naruto caught this action, but said nothing, continuing his act of "thinking."

"Listen. Didn't the boss said to get him? That's wh-"

"OK, then," Naruto interrupted. The team turned to look back at the blond. "I'll go, but you better not break your word."

Not fazed by Naruto's threat, the "leader" grinned and looked at his team with an almost lewd expression, "Let's go. Mission accomplished.

* * *

Walking up to room 275, Nurse Joy silently opened the door. She gently placed the food in the counter and looked at the patient.

"Hm, it appears as though you're doing better than expected Lance."

"Yeah," he replied, his voice sounding scratchy and a little gruff. "Thanks to my pokemon. Their more useful than any medicine you know."

The Nurse rolled her eyes, "only you can say such a corny line Lance."

He chuckled dryly.

"Now, time for your shot," she said almost happily.

He paled. Ever since he can remember he has hated shots. He believes their the work of the devil, only that once shot, you become a whore. Mother always said he had a weird perspective in life and whatnot but this takes the cake.

"Uh, I think I'm feeling better, so..."

"Non – sense, you'll still young. You still have to keep up your youth!"

"Oh, go-."

**RING**!

Just as Nurse Joy was about to inject Lance, the security alarm rang, alerting everybody in the area.

"Oh no!" Nurse joy said dramatically.

"Oh yeeaah." Lance, if he could, would of pumped his hand up in the air. Needle avoided, _thank you __god!_

* * *

"Hey Ash! You'd been spacing out ever since Lance and that infamous guy came in. You have to get it together man. If you don't; you'll gonna lose. Like today for example; you almost lost!" Brock said to Ash as they sat in a restaurant. He took a bite of his burger before sighing.

"Yeah, I know Brock. But, it's just that those two guys are so awesome. And that makes me think if I'll ever be like them."

Misty gave him a pitied look, after all, she understands how he feels. She's been feeling like that every time she's with her sisters. Their looks, their charm, their luck! Everything is what Misty secretly wished she'd received instead of her conceited sisters.

Brock; however, did not.

"Ash, don't try to be some else. You can't just compare yourself like that to other people you know. It's not right."

"Yeah, well, it's not the first time. I feel like this all the time, actually."

"Well, you need to stop. You can never be some else. Being yourself is the only thing some one is good at."

Misty looked at Brock in a new light. He sounded almost like a sage.

"However, sometimes I wish I was a female so I can rub myself "

Misty's outlook on Brock shattered as fast as it came. She didn't let him finish his thoughts because it was, too, dirty for Ash to know. She looked at Ash, her eyebrow twitching, and said, "well Brock is right. I personally know how it feels to compare yourself with other people. The "what if" situations. It only depresses yourself and slowly makes you lose your confidence, and other... things..." she trailed off.

'Anyways, don't let go."

"Uh, what?" Ash said with a raised eyebrow.

She grabbed him by his hand, "Don't let go."

"Ok, well I better rest for tomorrows match."

"Wai-"

**RING**!

Attention! Team Rocket has taken the Infamus Vermillion Pokemon Beater hostige and are on the run. So, everybody, please stay in your house, apartment, pokemon center, etc... and DON'T come out! I repeat, "Dont' come OUT! That is all.

"Team Rocket, this could be serious. As-" Misty looked around only to see Ash gone.

"Ash?"

"Boobies." she heard Brock mumble from the floor. Her tick mark returned.

* * *

_Could he actually be kidnapped? No, impossible, _Ash thought to himself. He absolutely refused to believe that the Infamous Vermillion Pokemon Beater was... captured. He heard (only one time) that he's strong, so, there should be no way for him to be captured, right?

"Pigeot! I choose you!" Ash yelled as he threw his pokeball through the air. A bright beam erupted from the pokeball, and out came out a big bird that looked more vicious than fragile.

"Brrrbrr!" The pokemon exclaimed; flapping it's wing, making dirt and grass fly in the air. The pokemon lowered it's head, and gazed at Ash.

"Let's go. I'm trying to find someone."

The pokemon nodded and flew high into the sky.

The people in the background squinted their eyes and looked to the horizon where Ash literally flew off.

"What a gay kid," most murmured to themselves.

* * *

Naruto sat in the back of what they call a "van" with an expressionless face. However, in the inside he continued to go over his plan.

_Wait for the right opportunity, and kill them before they summon their summons, and leave – wait; that might be to early. They might anticipate this kind of attack. I can't rush... come on... hm, that... could... work?_

As Naruto contemplated on his "plan," the Team Rocket gang had a discussion of their own.

"You know, what if the boss gives us a bonus for this?"

"Well, if that would happen then I'll probably go out drinking till I'll drop, but I doubt that will happen."

"Yeah, I agree with him. I doubt we'll get a bonus for this."

"Why not?"

"Well, I vaguely recall Buch capturing a rare pokemon that the boss wanted but he didn't get anything but a a cold stare."

One of the members scratched his chin.

"Maybe, but ours is different, right?"

They shook their heads.

"Nope. If it was, the the boss would of sent out more to help us."

"Tru-.

Before he could finish his sentence, Naruto took the opportunity to slip through Machamp's hold and to attack the one closest to him.

"Little punk," one of them sneered. "Get him!"

Naruto gave a very tiny smirk.

He dodged the Machamps tackle and opened the back door of the van. The Machamp and one of the team rocket members left through the back door in a flash.

Naruto was about to jump out, too; but he heard a sound of light, and he knew what that meant.

_Fuck._

But the situation proved to be in his advantage. Why?

Fact: There are a total of 4 team rocket members in the van. Fact: originally there were 5 + 1 huge pokemon. Fact: 3 of the four Team Rocket members released their pokemon _in _the van. Fact: some of the pokemon are huge in length or fat in width. Fact: the back door of the van is open. Fact is; everybody is cramped in the van with no room to move or to attack. However, since Naruto was in the front of the van, he was able to use the pokemon to his advantage. One push, and they're out.

He smirked and went through a set of hand seals and called out his attack: **Tempest Thrust. **He gathered as much of the foreign energy and released the energy combined with the Earth's current. The air swept inside the van, right between the two forces and attacked the Team Rocket members. The wind blasted them from the van and they went flying out of the van right into different opposing trees. Unfortunately for them, their rough impact disturbed the environment and the pokemon living there. They attacked in groups onto the unconscious members and pokemon. They would eventually wake up half-dead later on.

Meanwhile,with Naruto, he stayed inside the van, tired as hell. He literally had to take a deep breathe just to catch and match his lung capacity. However, what he didn't realize is that nobody is there to operate the van, so, the van spinned out of control and crashed into a tree itself a few yards away from the Team Rocket members.

Naruto groaned a little, the bruses and fatigle from his match with Dragonnite already getting to him. _I shouldn't have used Tempest Thrust. I'm, too, tired now to even move... dammit._ He let the darkness consume him.

* * *

It was a few minute later where Ash found the crashed van and the sleeping blond in it. He cringed at the sight of blond. He's never seen blond flow out of some body so fast in his life. This was a first. Bt he steeled his nerves and gathered enough balls to help the poor "dying," to him, blond in front of him. He hoisted him up and with great difficulty carried him right next to his Pigeot. He huffed and wiped a bit of sweat that gathered on his ten-year-old forehead.

"Pigeot," he too a pause to catch his breath. "Can-can you carry him and me back to the Pokemon center?"

Pigeot roared in affirmative. The huge slipped one of her wings underneath the blond and picked him up, allowing him to roll down her wings and into her back. She motioned for Ash to follow suit.

"Thanks buddy."

He took is place next to the blond and cradled him to make sure Naruto doesn't fall down during the flight. Ash sigh, and gazed at the blond. _Wow, he's the same age as me. I wonder if what he did is true._ He was thoughtful for a second, but then decided to question later when they arrive into the Pokemon center. He didn't like thinking when thinking at the same time.

That hurt his brain.

* * *

_Naruto._

Naruto heard somebody whisper his name. It was soft, but full of command, and anger. Yet, the whisper seemed to carry a little warmth, only a bit.

_Naruto_

It was there again. The voice. Who could be calling him? Was it his subconscious? Or was it... _**that **_being. The _**one **_who made him shake in fear. No-

_**Naruto**_

-this one is different. This one is not as majestic as the one from the plane.

**Naruto!**

And with that start, he woke up, eyes wide, and heavy from panting. He looked around the room to see the same white tiles on the floor, and the same white paintings on the wall.

_I'm back in the hospital_, he realized. But how? The last thing he remembered was being inside the "van" with those "strangers." What the hell happened when he was knocked out?

And he didn't like that. Not one bit.

He got up—when he realized he wasn't cuffed and restrained like last time—and moved towards the door. He felt tired, uneasy, and hungry. When was the last time he'd eaten anyways?

He forgot.

Naruto grabbed the door handle and pulled open. He gazed emotionlessly at the a boy—about his age—that sat, there in front of his room, fast asleep. But what caught his attention was a... rodent—of some kind, or something—that was curled up in his legs.

Naruto's mouth twitched ever-so-slightly at that.

The yellow, rodent, thing twitched it's ears,and it's head snapped up fast.

Naruto was about to move when he felt his leg give out. He dropped to a knee and started to cough hard and deep.

_What? _Naruto asked himself concerned, slight dropping of the eyes to gaze at himself. He wasn't expecting this to happen. He forced his cough down and and looked back up to see the kid being slapped by the yellow "thing."

He cursed.

He realized that that "thing," was trying to wake the kid up.

And he couldn't allow that to happen.

With a burst of speed, Naruto ran at the rodent, with was only three steps, and grabbed it by the tail. Naruto reinforced his grip when he felt it slipping and, with momentum, threw it to his room and quickly closed the door.

Naruto heard the thing squeak in surprise then scream out a bit in anger and in pain, and a waterfall of lightning surrounded the room occupying the "thing," or Pokemon as they call it.

Naruto sighed in relief and then cursed when he looked back at the kid.

"Y-you awake!" he yelled, half-groggy/half-awake.


	4. Wow, Seriously?

**Alright! Check out these chapters! re-edited, made more realistic and a little longer! Movie version should here soon so don't worry-as well as Ninja No More, and a new chapter of this shit! Yay!**

**P.S.-I hate authors note cuz they are stupid, like me! ahahahahaha!  
**


End file.
